


Tears

by Agayfish



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, I’m bad at summaries, I’m bad at tagging, Lots of Crying, M/M, Panic Attacks, Supportive Magnus Bane, probably writing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Magnus comforts Alec after Max’s deathsorry it sucks ik





	Tears

As soon as Magnus walked into the institute he had a bad feeling. Almost all of the shadowhunters in the room startled when he opened the heavy door and walked in. They were all staring at him with pity in their eyes and Magnus felt sick to his stomach. He quickly found Underhills office and knocked on the door. “Come in” the familiar voice said. Magnus went in and was met with a tearful Andrew Underhill. This did only make him feel worse. “Please say he’s okay” Magnus said, tears welling up in his eyes. “Alec? Oh he’s okay. He’s not hurt. It’s Max. He uh jumped in front of Alec and got hit with a spear in the chest. Died on impact” Underhill said, looking at the floor. Magnus only blinked, his mind immediately going back to Alec and the other Lightwoods. “Where is he?” “In Izzy’s office with Maryse, Izzy and Jace” “Okay I’m going to take him home, you can go home or I can call Lorenzo to come pick you up.” “That’s not necessary, I’m fi-“ “Calling Lorenzo it is then, do you want to do it yourself?” Underhill sighed before reaching over to get his phone from his coat. “Good boy, take care of yourself, this is not on you.” Magnus said before rushing to his husbands office, mentally cursing himself for getting distracted so easily. He hesitated for a second before knocking and walking in immediately. Two of the Lightwoods visibility flinched, Maryse holding a sobbing Isabelle and Jace who was trying to get through to Alec. Making eye contact with Magnus Jace stood up and sat next to his mother and sister. Magnus crouched down to Alec who was sitting on a chair behind his desk. “Alec?” He whispered softly, afraid to startle him too. Alec looked up at him with tears running down his face and the next second Magnus had a lap full of a sobbing Alec Lightwood that was clinging on to him for dear life. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry” Magnus whispered, his heart breaking for his husband. “It’s- Its my fault” Alec rasped out in between sobs. “No. No it’s not. You couldn’t have done anything. I’m so sorry baby” Magnus felt tears stinging behind his eyelids as Alec continued sobbing into his shirt. Tears for the young man who had lost his life. For his parents. For his siblings. Tears for his husband who was going to go through this, losing someone he loves, so many more times. By now Alec had started hyperventilating, Magnus pulled away and grabbed his shoulders to ground him. “you want to try breathing with me darling? Please?” Alec nodded, hiccuping as he tried to control his breathing. “Good job baby, you’re doing so good” By the time Alec’s breathing had gotten relatively normal and his sobs had died down, he was exhausted. “How about we go home? Get some rest? We’ll come back tomorrow and get everything sorted out.” “Okay” Alec croaked out, wincing at how raw his throat felt. “Okay” Magnus replied with a small smile as he carefully eased Alec off his lap and stood up, stretching his legs after uncomfortably sitting on the floor for a little too long. He then opened up a portal back home and reached his hands out to Alec who took them and slowly stood up. “We’ll come check in tomorrow, try to get some rest and don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. I mean it. Please take care of yourselves and if you’re not capable of doing that, ask.” Magnus said, turning to Maryse, Jace and Izzy, understanding and support in his eyes. At the sound of Alec sniffling and clearing his throat he turned back to look at him. “I love you guys. So much. Just-just promise to not shut me out. I know that you probably hate me right now but-“ Maryse cut him off before he could continue. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane! You stop that right now.” Her voice softened as she continued. “We don’t hate you sweetheart. It wasn’t your fault”  
Alec only nodded and was soon embraced by his mother. They stayed like that for a while before breaking apart and saying their last goodbyes. Magnus took his hand and had to practically drag him through the portal. When they got home Alec couldn’t himself from thinking about his brother. His poor little brother who had his whole life in front of him. He didn’t even notice the tears that had started falling down his face let alone is husband sitting down next to him. Before he knew it he was in pajamas and tucked in bed with his head pillowed on Magnus’ chest. “I love you. I love you so much. You know that right?” Magnus mumbled into his hair. “Of course I do. I love you too, so much. You okay?” Alec replied after clearing his throat. “Am I okay? I will be. You? Is that a dumb question?” “Kinda but I appreciate it” Alec said with a small smile as he continued. “I’m not okay though. Not right now. But you’re here and that’s exactly what I need, with you here I will always be okay.” Alec grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I love you” “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic unless you count the destiel smut i wrote on wattpad when I was 12 but I would very much like to forget that. Constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
